Where Is Your Heart?
by Sophiia-x
Summary: Brooke is about to marry Nathan. But when his brother returns, can she go through with it? A story about what we long for, what we settle for and who we’re meant for. BrucasBrathan
1. Our Futures And Pasts

_**Where Is Your Heart?**_

_**Summary:**__ Brooke is about to marry Nathan. But when his brother returns, can she go through with it? A story about what we long for, what we settle for and who we're meant for. Brucas/Brathan_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own One Tree Hill, although I wish I did._

**_Chapter 1 – Our Futures And Pasts_**

The room was scattered with rose petals, candles everywhere. He wanted to make sure everything was just perfect. Tonight, he was going to propose to the girl he loved. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He finally had the girl he had always wanted, and now, he never wanted that feeling to end. She would be home any minute and he was itching with anticipation. His palms were sweating and his legs trembling as he heard her car pull up. This was it; now or never.

She flung open the door, just as she always did, throwing down her bag. She suddenly stopped in her footsteps, noticing how beautiful the room looked. She ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Nathan, this is so romantic. But really, you didn't have to do all this."

"I did Brooke. Look, you know I love you, right?"

She nodded, getting a little scared.

"You haven't done anything have you?"

"No, no of course not. That's just it. I never want to be with anyone else but you. I never thought I could be this happy but being with you, I just can't explain it. It's more than I ever could have imagined. I never want to let you go, never. I love you so much."

Slowly, he got down on to one knee as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

The look of utter shock spread across her face. She paused, as if time had stood still. She looked down into his eyes, how true he was. She knew he would never hurt her like she had been in her past and he would always be there.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd love too Nathan."

He got up, lifting her off her feet and hugging her tightly, sharing kisses between each grasp.

"Oh my god. I just realised. I'm engaged!" She yelled as she jumped up and down. He laughed on. He loved how enthusiastic she always was, how amazingly endearing she always seemed. In fact, he pretty much loved everything about her, he always had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their engagement party was in a few days and they still had to get all the invitations out. They sat together at the table, constantly stealing glances at each other, smiling across the table.

"So Mr, you do the rest of your family and I'll do mine, not that I have a lot." She laughed as he held her hand.

"Yes Miss. I'll get mine done now then, or I know I'll only forget."

"Ha, good idea. I've gotta go now, I'm meeting Rachel to arrange some more things for our party. See you later my soon to be husband." She grinned as she quickly kissed him on the lips and ran out, winking before exiting. He just sat there, smiling. Man, she was so perfect.

He looked down to the last name on the list, pausing. _Lucas Scott_. He knew he had to write it; he was his brother after all. But he didn't want to upset Brooke. Screw it, he thought. Brooke obviously loved him now, so she wouldn't be bothered if Lucas came, he hoped anyway.

_Lucas Scott_

_You are invited to attend the engagement party of:_

_Nathan Scott_

_and_

_Brooke Davis_

_At Tree Hill Beach View Bar_

_10/03/07_

He opened the letter, curious as to what it was. The only stuff he usually got was from his mother. As he saw the names, his heart sank instantly. Your ex-girlfriend and your brother are getting married. Your brother is with the girl you let go. He wondered what things would be like if he hadn't have been so foolish. Would he still be in Charleston alone? Or would be the one marrying her? I guess it was a little too late for what could have been; now, he had to deal with his mistakes back then. What was he to do? If he went, he knew it would kill him. But if he didn't, it seemed he still cared and that would seem unbelievably selfish. Well, he had to make up his mind soon; the party was only in four days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I know this is unbelievably small, and usually my chapters are a lot longer. But this is kinda just an opener to the fic. Do you want me to write about what happened with Brucas when they used to be together?_

_Leave me reviews telling me._

_And please, encouragement would be nice because I'm always a little unsure on starting a new fic._

_So thanks, Luv ya, __**Sophia**__ x_


	2. Who You Were And Who You've Become

_Thank you SOO much to the people that reviewed. You rock my socks :D_

_Okay so there are some Brucas flashbacks in here but not all of them. There will be more in the next few chapters._

_By the way, Haley and Nathan have never been together in this. Just to clear that up. _

_**Chapter 2 – Who You Were And Who You've Become**_

Lucas sat alone in the room, staring at the invitation in front of him, just as he had been for the last hour. His mind was in overdrive, asking so many questions. He just couldn't work out whether he should go or not, although deep down, he knew what the right thing to do was. Just then, his uncle Keith walked in. Well, Keith had always been more like a father to him than an uncle. His real father was an ass, but he never felt like he lost out on anything with Keith around. Keith had always loved his mother, Karen, and when she finally turned him down, he couldn't live a lie anymore, a life in Tree Hill. Lucas had always hoped that they would get married one day, but he understood Keith's reasons for leaving after everything that had happened. Little did he know back then, that his own mistakes would lead him here too, two years later.

"What you thinking about kiddo?"

"Just the past, how I ended up here."

"Yeah. You know, I've been trying to ask you that for over a year now. What made you leave Tree Hill? Not that I'm complaining about the company or anything."

"Brooke."

Keith paused for a moment, scratching his head.

"Isn't that the girl Nathan's marrying? You two didn't get on very well?"

Lucas just sat still, shaking his head.

"Ohh." Keith replied. "You two were involved with each other?"

Again, Lucas didn't make a sound, just nodded. Keith put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, sensing he was upset.

"You loved her didn't you?" Yet another nod, this time, more shakily, unsteady. Tears forced to surface from his eyes but he held them back. He had no right to cry, it was his own entire fault.

"She dumped you." Keith said, finally realising the reason.

Lucas nodded once more, furiously this time. He ran out of the room, back to his bed, hiding his head in his pillow at the realisation of the situation he had put himself in.

**_Flashback…_**

_Lucas and Brooke had been out on a few dates now, but then again, who hadn't been out on a few dates with Lucas Scott? But there was something about this girl, something different, and something that told him she was more than the average girl. She made him laugh constantly, he couldn't help but smile when she smiled, she always kept surprising him. Nobody else did that; they weren't even close. Lucas was already falling for her, and he knew it. He knocked on the door, opening it. He looked at her sat on her bed, her feet pulled towards her chest as she shot him that signature smile._

"_Hey Luke." Yep, the smile that made his heart melt._

"_Hey pretty girl." She smiled yet again. "What?" He asked, laughing._

"_Nothing. I just like it when you call me that."_

"_Well, I like saying it. But, there's something else I wanna say."_

"_Sure go ahead." _

_She patted the bed beside her for him to sit down. He sat there, looking in to her beautiful hazel eyes._

"_I know we've only been on a few dates, and well, we don't usually do the whole exclusive thing, but I like you Brooke, as in, really like you."_

"_Good, because I like you too Lucas Scott."_

_She kissed him lightly on the lips as he slowly pulled away._

"_But what I'm trying to say, well ask really, is will you go out with me? Exclusively?"_

_Wow, she really didn't expect it. She really liked him, but she never thought someone like him would fall for her. He was the womaniser of Tree Hill and here he was wanting her to be his girlfriend._

"_Well, I'll have to think about it… Boyfriend."_

_He laughed again at her and pulled her closer, kissing her longer this time. He never thought he would feel this way, and now, he felt happier than ever._

_**--**_

He couldn't believe how different his feelings were in contrast. Then, he was happier than he had ever felt. Now, he had never been lower, all because of Brooke Davis. He was snapped from his thoughts when his phone began ringing. He reached over, looking at the caller ID; Hales.

"Yeah?" He asked coldly, bitterly even.

"Hey Luke. How are you?"

"How'd you think I am Haley?"

"Don't call me Haley, Luke."

"Why? Your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you always called me Hales. Look, I know things are hard right now, but I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."

"That's great _Hales. _Just great!" He replied sarcastically.

"So, are you going to the engage… well, the party?"

"You mean the engagement party? I don't know. So why don't you do me a favour and scuttle back to your new best friend!"

"Look Luke, when you and Brooke got together, me and her got close. So what was I to do when you just went? Ignore her? No. So don't take your mistakes out on me! Why don't you quit being an ass for once, because I really don't like the person you're becoming!"

With that, she put down the phone, and he really didn't blame her. She was right; he was an ass, even to her. He had lost everything he knew, and now, he was pushing her away too.

**_Flashback..._**

_Brooke walked into Lucas' room, skipping up behind him and covering his eyes._

"_Guess who." She teased as he felt himself relax in her touch._

"_Well, it could be one of five, since I have a few girls meant to be coming over today."_

_She hit him on the back as he turned around laughing, just as he always seemed to lately._

"_Man, I've missed you pretty girl."_

"_Luke, it's been a day." She replied, attempting to hide the smile that had appeared on her face._

"_Long enough. So what are we doing today?"_

"_Well boyfriend. I figured we could just hang out. I just, well… I wanna know more about you."_

_He smiled towards her as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead lightly._

"_Well, I guess you could meet one of the other girls in my life."_

"_Lucas Scott if you are suggesting a three some I'm afraid I have to disagree."_

_There it was again, the ability to make him laugh at the smallest things._

"_Lucky for you I wasn't suggesting that. I was talking about my best friend."_

"_Eww, so you want it to be your best friend? Nathan? Tim? Who floats your boat broody?"_

"_Brooke, that's just wrong! No, I want you to meet my best friend Haley. Yeah, I hang out with the guys in school because of basketball and all. But after school, I have Hales."_

"_Aw, that's sweet. Can't wait."_

_An hour later there was a knock at the door as Haley walked in. She looked over at them both on the bed, giggling hugely. Lucas had never told her he was going out with this girl._

"_Hey nice to meet you. I'm…"_

"_Brooke. Yeah I know who you are."_

_Of course she knew who Brooke was, who didn't? Brooke Davis pretty much ruled Tree Hill High along with her infamous best friend Peyton Sawyer and the typical basketball players. She never really liked her; she just figured she was some cheerleader who was too busy checking whether she looked good than on what her schoolwork was like. But hey, Lucas must see something in her, well besides the obvious good looks, so she figured she should give her a chance. Actually, when she looked at Brooke, she looked different somehow. She looked much prettier, less makeup, her hair naturally wavy. So the least she could do was try, considering Brooke was too._

_**--**_

Lucas suddenly realised how selfish he had been for begrudging Haley her friendship with Brooke. Other than Lucas, Haley didn't have many friends, so obviously she wasn't going to just ignore Brooke when Lucas left. He couldn't believe he had been such a jerk and spoken to her like that. All Haley had ever tried to do was help. When they split, she was stuck in the middle and now, he was putting her in the same position again. Keith re-emerged, sitting on the edge of Lucas' bed.

"Reality is always gonna be there Luke. Sometimes it's better if you just face it head on."

"What like you, you mean? I don't see you facing reality head on."

"Then I guess, this weekend, we can face it together."

"Why? What's the point?"

"For Nathan."

"Screw Nathan! He doesn't give a shit about anyone else so why should we give a shit about him?"

"Because he's your brother Luke, simple as that."

But was it as simple as that? Could he simply hide all his feelings and be happy for his brother? Facing reality head on, so to speak? Or would he have to run and hide from it, because the true reality was enough to break his heart all over again?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so a much longer chapter this time._

_What did you all think of it?_

_Did you like the Brucas flashbacks and would you like to see more?_

_Please, please review because when I start a new fic I'm always worried haha!_

_Thanks guys, Love Yah, **Sophia** x_


	3. I've Only Got Eyes For You

_Okay so I just want to say a huge sorry for my lack of updates. My laptop has broken_

_so until it is fixed I'll have to upload whenever I'm at my aunties. So stick with me guys, sorry for being a pain. Anyways, as always, thank you all so much for the great reviews. You guys rock!_

**_Chapter 3 – I've Only Got Eyes For You_**

He thought over and over about what Keith had said. He knew he had to go, for his brother at least, but the prospect shared the hell out of him. Thinking about Brooke with his brother was bad enough. Seeing them together, he couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Then again, he had nobody to blame but himself, so he figured it was about time he stood up to that realisation and faced the reality.

Keith walked into the room, noticing Lucas packing. He was glad he had gotten through to him, but he had to admit, even he was a little worried.

"Luke, a girl called Peyton called. She asked if you would call he back when you've got a second."

That name Peyton. Yeah, Peyton Sawyer. The other girl he had not seen in all this time, not even heard off again, but here she was, calling now. He didn't even know if he wanted to call her back.

**_Flashback_**… 

_Lucas walked into Brooke's room, startling her as he hugged her from behind. She turned around to meet his eyes, quickly kissing him before sitting down on the bed._

"_Just in time boyfriend. I want you to meet the other most important person in my life."_

"_And who might that be?"_

_Just then, the door opened, as Brooke ran over, practically jumping on the person that had just entered. _

"_Luke, this is my bestest friend, Peyton."_

_They shook hands, maybe holding on for a little too long. Lucas really liked Brooke, and he only had eyes for her, well, until now. He had to admit that Peyton was kind of hot, and there was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on._

"_Nice to meet you Lucas."_

"_Yeah, you too."_

_Brooke grinned hugely. She wanted more than anything for the two people she cared about most to get along. I guess she should have been more careful what she wished for._

_--_

Lucas thought back, wondering what it was about Peyton he liked. Maybe it was because he had been with Brooke for a bit and just missed the challenge. Or maybe it was because she was so much like him. I mean, she liked all the same music, he could tell from her t-shirt and he knew she wasn't the typical cheerleader. How could he have been so foolish? The Lucas before Brooke would have enjoyed the challenge of getting off with Peyton, but then, he'd just ditch her. Then, Brooke came along. He knew he could never love Peyton, so why did he mess up something that could have potentially been brilliant? His only chance at happiness maybe. Well, it was too late now. She had Nathan, and it seemed, she was happier than ever.

**_Flashback…_**

_Lucas caught hold of Brooke's hand, leading her to their destination. She looked at him curiously, wondering where he was taking her._

"_Okay, I hate surprises. Where are you taking me Lucas Scott?"_

"_Well, I've met your best friend, now you can meet mine."_

"_Oh no. Tim?"_

"_No. Nathan."_

"_But he's your brother isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, but he's my best friend too. Come on."_

_They walked over to the apartment as Lucas opened the door._

"_Hey bro. You in?" He yelled, as Nathan entered the room in only a towel, showing off his perfectly toned stomach._

"_Hey, cover up bro or I might start to get some competition."_

_Brooke hit his arm with her fist jokingly, as he looked down at her._

"_You know I've only got eyes for you Cheery!"_

_She smiled at him as Nathan re-entered, fully clothed this time._

"_Nate, meet my girlfriend, Brooke."_

_She shot him that infamous dimpled smile of hers as he nodded with a hey. He couldn't believe his brother was actually going out with Brooke Davis. Not only was she the most popular girl in school, she was the girl Nathan had had a crush on for as long as he could remember. Not that it mattered, his brother had a habit of getting whoever he wanted, messing them around and leaving them hurt. Nathan was the complete opposite. If he had a girl, he would treat her like a princess. But he didn't have a girl, because deep down, he only had eyes for one._

_--_

Keith entered again, looking at Lucas who looked rather pale.

"I'm ready to leave in an hour. Make sure you are too."

Lucas just nodded, although he really didn't want to leave. Then, he picked up the phone, dialling the number quickly.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Hi Peyton. You called?"

"Yeah, long time no speak, I know. But look, I figured you'd be coming to the engagement party right? So, well, although me and Brooke, well… we're not how we used to be, we're finally becoming friends again. I just don't wanna mess that up, you know?"

"Hhmm."

"Well, I know it's gonna be awkward between me, you and Brooke but we just have to keep it together. This is Brooke and Nathan's night, we have to be civil, for Brooke at least. I mean, she deserves at least that from us after everything that happened."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, great, I think. See you Luke."

Without returning the goodbye, he put down the phone, tears forcing to spill over, as he ruthlessly wiped his eyes to stop them. Hearing Peyton, it just made him think yet again how much he hurt Brooke, and he hated himself for it.

**_Flashback_**… 

_Lucas walked into Brooke's room, just as he had many times before, but this time was different. He didn't think he would get the same welcome, somehow. He looked over at her sat on her bed. He knew she had been crying. He put his hand on her shoulder as she furiously hit it off._

_"Don't you dare touch me!"_

_She turned around to face him, and seeing her face, it made the guilt rush through him._

_"Brooke, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter because in the end, it all hurts just the same."_

_"Please Brooke, just…"_

_"No, I don't wanna listen to another second of your pathetic excuses and your stupid lies. You cheated on me with my best friend Luke, you can't talk your way out of this one."_

_"But it's you I love, really it is. I didn't realise it until I was faced with losing you. I love you Brooke Davis."_

_"Aw, that's so sweet!" She shot back sarcastically. "I mean, the first time you decide to tell me you love me is right after I find out about you and Peyton. Oh, that's convenient!"_

_"I'm not lying, I'm not. I love you and I know I've a funny way of showing it but please, just give me a chance to prove it to you."_

_"No. You only get one chance with me and you've blown yours. I'm not letting you make a fool out of me again."_

_With that, she opened the door, urging him to leave. He stood at the door, his eyes pleading with hers. How could he be that stupid? To not realise what he had until it was too late. Man, he was a jerk. He looked over at her one last time._

_"Brooke, I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah, so am I."_

_She was sorry, sorry she had ever let him in, let herself fall for someone with his reputation. She thought he really liked her, obviously not. But most of all, she was sorry things had to end this way, because it was the last thing she wanted. But sometimes, you've gotta let go even when you don't want to, because it's the only way._

_--_

"Luke, you ready?" Keith called from the other room. Lucas picked up his bag, ready to return to the life he had tried to forget, the life he hated to even think about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so what did you all think?_

_Please review because I've so much work to do and no inspiration so it will really help to know you all like it, if you do._

_Next chapter there will be some Brathan flashbacks too and maybe even some Brooke friendship, with who, I'm not sure yet. What do you think?_

_Love you guys!_

_**Sophia** x_


	4. Who's Gonna Be There For You?

_It seems ages since I updated this, I know. Thanks for bearing with me guys! I really am sorry._

**_Chapter 4 – Who's Gonna Be There For You?_**

Brooke sat alone on the couch. Nathan was out preparing some last minute things for the party, leaving her lost in her own thoughts. She knew that Lucas was back today, although she hated to think about it. She knew this day would come, that she would eventually have to see him again. I mean, what did she expect? She was dating his brother after all. But it wasn't like she had set out to date Nathan just to hurt Lucas like he hurt her; in fact it was the complete opposite. After Lucas, she really didn't want to know any guys, all except Nathan that was. There was just something about him, or maybe it was just the Scott's. Nevertheless, he was always there for her, helping her, supporting her, in a way that Lucas just couldn't.

_**Flashback…**_

_Nathan walked into the room, looking over at the girl that looked so broken. He sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her, and all in that one moment, she felt safe again._

_"Brooke, I'm sorry about Luke. You don't deserve that."_

_She looked up towards his eyes, tears forcing to spill over from her own._

"_What is it Nate? Am I just not pretty enough?"_

_He paused for a moment, and wiped the one tear that fell from her eyes. _

"_Even now, with your make up running down your face, your hair a mess, you still look beautiful."_

_She stopped, replaying what he had said and staring at him. A small smile forced across her face for a slight second._

"_Did you just say my hair was messy?"_

_He laughed, just as she did, and he pulled her closer, hugging her tightly as her laughter quickly turned to tears._

"_He doesn't deserve you Brooke, he never did. If he's gonna be a jerk and just leave when things get tough, then he obviously isn't the guy for you. I know he's my brother and all, but what he did, I mean, was he crazy? You're amazing Brooke, don't let him take that from you."_

_She pressed her head on his chest as she continued to sob lightly._

"_I'm always here for you, remember that."_

"_I know you are Nate, you always have been."_

_**-----------------**_

"Hey gurlie."

Brooke quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around to see Haley.

"Hey tutor girl. What's up?"

She hugged her and sat down, tapping the seat beside her, urging Haley to sit there.

"Just came to see how you were. How are the party arrangements going?"

"Good, yeah. Nate's been amazing bless him. He's out now doing some extra things. He just wants everything to be perfect you know?"

"That boy would do anything for you." She replied laughing.

"Yeah, I know huh?"

"So anyways, talked to Peyton much lately?"

"A little. I mean, it's never gonna be like before, it can't be. I guess I was just tired of arguing. I've moved on now, so I figured I should try and forget my past too and just look to the future."

"Wow, that's very optimistic Miss Davis." Haley joked.

"Uh huh. Well, you know me."

"Look Brooke, I know you might not wanna talk about this but… well… we both know Lucas is back today. You're okay right?"

"I guess I should say that I'm fine, because like with Peyton, I should forget my past and look to the future. But I guess that's a little different. I don't know Hales. Am I mad to feel nervous?"

"Course not. Even though you're with Nathan, you're still bound to be wary, anxious and everything else. I am too. We haven't exactly stayed close while he's been away you know?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if that's my fault Hales. I know how much your friendship with Lucas meant to you."

"Brooke, don't be silly. You're my best friend, and if he can't deal with that, then he obviously isn't the guy I thought he was."

"I love you tutor girl, you know that?"

"Back atcha B.Davis."

"Hoes over Bro's?"

"Haha, you bet! Wanna go to the mall?"

"You know me too well Haley James."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked back into the apartment after finally finishing the party plans.

"Brooke?" He called, waiting for an answer. She wasn't there but he spotted a note.

_Nate,_

_Gone to the mall with Hales. Be back in a few hours. See you soon!_

_Lotsa Love, Brooke 3_

He smiled to himself at the little heart she had drawn. Typical Brooke, he thought to himself. Even now she still couldn't resist the mall. He sat on the couch, grabbing a beer as he reached to turn on the TV. Before he could, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh hey, come in."

The blonde girl entered, sitting down on the couch.

"Brooke's gone to the mall Peyton. But I don't know when she left this note so I'll give her a call and see how long she's gonna be."

He picked up his cell phone, dialling the number he knew all too well.

"Hey you. How long you gonna be? Yeah… Hmm… No that's fine. Okay… See you later. Yeah, love you too."

He turned back around, walking over to the couch.

"She left about twenty minutes ago, so she won't be home for another two hours or so."

"Oh okay. Who'd she go with?"

"Haley as usual." He laughed. He quickly stopped as he saw the look of hurt on Peyton's face. "Look, Peyton… I… I didn't mean it like that you know."

"Yeah I know Nathan, it's not your fault. Just I always used to be the one to go to the mall with her. But…it's fine honestly." She replied, reassuring him with a smile.

He smiled back, but sensed it wasn't fine. He realised she was lonely, and by the looks of things, she just needed a friend.

"You know, you could stay for a while if you want. I mean, I've finished all the party planning so, we could just hang out if you wanted?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

There was a slight pause. "She'll come around Peyton. We both know how stubborn Brooke can be. But well, you hurt her so things take time. But she's ready to let you in again so that's gotta mean something."

"You must really hate me huh? I bet you think I'm some kind of home wrecker." She replied, laughing to hide her guilt and seriousness.

"Brooke's everything to me and you and Lucas both hurt her. I guess I don't like you both for that part but… if you hadn't have done it, I'd never be this happy now, and who knows, I might never have gotten Brooke in the end. Everything happens for a reason right?"

"I guess so. I know we don't know each other all that well… because of Brooke and I falling out but you're a good guy, and I'm glad she found you."

"Beer?"

"Huh?"

"You want a beer?" He clarified.

"Umm, yeah, sure."

He tossed over the beer, flicking on the game he had been waiting to watch.

"Don't mind do you?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I love basketball. I mean, you learn a lot from being a cheerleader in high school." She laughed.

Nathan smiled hugely. It wasn't that he was attracted to Peyton, because he genuinely loved Brooke, but she was cool, and he really enjoyed her company. In all honesty, he missed having people to hang out with, because it was Lucas that used to watch every game with him. Somehow, the game lost its atmosphere when you watched it alone. One beer led to another and before long they were even a little drunk.

"Woo hoo!" They yelled towards the TV, giggling crazily as they did so.

Oblivious to the pair sat on the sofa, Brooke flung open the door. She felt anger rush through her. This wasn't happening again, it just couldn't. She dropped her bags and they both suddenly turned around. Nathan saw the look in her eyes, he knew it a mile off.

"Brooke…"

"Save it!" She yelled as she ran back through the door, slamming it behind her.

He got up, rushing to follow her as he looked outside. There was no sign of her and he certainly wasn't in a fit state to drive.

"Let her cool off, it'll all be fine. She's just scared of getting hurt again that's all. I suppose you being with me didn't help the matter, considering my past. I'm sure she trusts you, but me, she's still wary of. She'll come back, don't worry."

"All I do is worry about her, I have to worry. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her Peyton."

"You won't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wandered around, not knowing where to go, just following her footsteps to wherever they led her. There she was, at the place she hadn't been for years, the place Lucas had shown her, the river court. She sat alone on the bench just thinking. She saw two lights coming towards her.

"Nathan." She thought to herself. "Wait, I can't believe he would drive here in his condition. I mean, he was obviously drunk."

The car stopped and he stepped out. She couldn't believe it was really him.

"Hey pretty girl." He greeted.

"Luke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I'm gonna try and update this quicker if I get a lot of reviews. I like this chapter but what do you guys think?_

_Please __**review**__ telling me what you thought of it and your fave couples/friendships etc._

_Thanks so much for reading._

_Luv ya, __**Sophiaaaa**__ x_


	5. Building Bridges, Fixing Friendships

_Okay so I'm updating yet again as soon as I can. It's hard work with trying to get on here but I'm managing. My other story __**Get Ready To Collide **__is kinda on hold until I get my laptop back because I've already written a few chapters on there so I'm so sorry for the wait._

_Anyways I shall still be updating this. So here is your latest chapter._

_**Chapter 5 – Building Bridges, Fixing Friendships**_

"Hey pretty girl."

"Luke."

"Been a while huh?"

"You think?"

"So, how've you been Brooke?"

"I'm amazing, no thanks to you." She shot back sarcastically, bitterly even.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that."

She paused, trying to calm herself but unable to. He just made her so furious.

"No, you deserve a lot worse. Not that I could give you a lot worse after you just ran away with your tail between your legs."

"I thought it would be what you wanted."

She let out a sarcastic guffaw. She couldn't believe he had actually said that.

"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted for you to just make everything better and to prove to me you really loved me. I guess you chose the complete opposite."

"Brooke…I…."

"Don't bother. I've gotta get back to someone who actually gives a shit about me. So do me a favour, save your crap for someone who cares. Maybe you could start with Haley."

With that she turned on her heel and marched off in typical Brooke fashion. He just stood in his place, the picture of her engraved in his mind. She was even more beautiful than he could remember if that was at all possible. But her words, they just clarified how much he really did hurt her and how much she cared for him back then.

Haley, yeah, he had to talk to her. He hadn't exactly been the nicest guy to her since he left. It made him think, he had turned in to a person he never wanted to be. Maybe in some way, he was more like his father than he thought. He couldn't live like that, he had to change it, make things better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked back into the apartment, slowly and quietly opening the door. It was extremely late, and she hoped Nathan would be asleep so as they could just talk about this in the morning.

Yeah, right. He was sat on the couch, his hands trembling as he quickly turned around at hearing the slightest noise. He jumped up, running over to her and putting his arms around her.

"Brooke, what you saw… Peyton came over here for you, so we were just hanging out until you got back. I swear it was nothing more than that. I'd never do that to you. I'd never risk what we have. I'm not Lucas, Brooke."

She knew he wasn't and she completely believed that he was being truthful. But hearing him say that, it just made her remember what had happened with Lucas and Peyton back then, and his name, it made her remember seeing him again. She couldn't control it as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Nathan pulled her closer to him, as if protecting her.

"I love you." She whispered as he slowly kissed her.

"I love you too, always have."

"Always?"

"Yeah, from the first time I saw you. I loved you when you were with Lucas too."

"But why? I wasn't exactly the nicest person. I didn't think bitchy cheerleader was your type."

"It isn't, but I didn't see you as that. When I looked at you, I saw so much more than the superficial front you put on. I saw the girl I know now."

"You're amazing, you know that? But I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?" She asked confused. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

"That my brother made you like this, so wary, so insecure."

She sighed, as she knew he was right. But bit-by-bit, he was slowly helping put the broken girl back together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas got to the front door, pausing as he took a huge breath. He knocked on it. There was no going back now.

"I got it…" the girl yelled as she swung open the door. She stood still as she looked at him.

"Hey you." He greeted, nervously.

"Hi." She got out. She couldn't believe he was actually here, after more than a year. She missed him like crazy. She didn't even care how he had acted; she knew he was just upset. She jumped towards him, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed ya Hales."

"Missed you too loser."

She signalled her arm for him to go inside, as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"So how are you Luke? I know this can't be easy for you."

"Nah, it's not. I just ran into Brooke. This is gonna be weird."

"Brooke? Where to?"

"Down at the river court."

"Oh, strange. Anyway, even though you don't love her anymore, I understand that it's still gonna be awkward."

"Hmm."

"Wait, you don't still love her, do you?"

"No, no of course not." He replied quickly. "Like you said, it's just awkward."

His hands were trembling. Of course he still loved her but he had to convince everyone he didn't. Plus, he figured if he could convince others of it, maybe he could finally convince himself. Yeah, if only it were that easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door as she walked over to answer it.

"Oh, Brooke. Come in."

She smiled towards the blonde, reassuring her a little.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know I said we could be friends again, and I'm trying, I really am. You just have to understand it's gonna be hard for me. I just… well… I find it hard to trust people."

"Brooke of course I understand. I know you're never gonna feel the same about me like…"

"Look, you don't understand. No matter what we've been through Peyton, and man, it's been a lot, I've always cared about you. So when I saw you with Nathan, I guess I just felt as though my whole world was slipping away. He means everything to me, and yeah, I was mad because it was you he was with, but… I didn't wanna have to shut you out again."

"That really means a lot, you know that?"

"We'll get there Peyton. It might take a while, but we will."

Peyton smiled and pulled Brooke towards her, hugging her tightly.

"I best be going, Nathan and I are going to a stupid family dinner over at Dan's house."

"Ooh, not good."

"Exactly. To make things even worse, Lucas will be there. I swear Dan did this on purpose."

"Ha, you'll be fine B.Davis."

"Sure thing. Oh, and I love you P.Sawyer."

"Back atcha." They both grinned hugely as it felt as though their friendship had finally fallen back in to place.

But deep down, Brooke was trembling, because she knew she had to face him once again. Also, she was completely confused. She thought she would hate Lucas, and well, she did. But underneath the hate, there was something else, something she couldn't explain. Maybe old feelings were resurfacing. She loved Nathan, she really did, but this, it made things a whole lot more complicated. There was bound to be drama at this dinner, she could sense it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I know a few people are curious about the final couple, and want to know, but I can't tell you simply because I do not know myself. I love Brucas and Brathan so I'm just gonna decide at the time. What do you guys think though?_

_Please review and I really will try and update a lot sooner._

_Thanks guys._

_**Sophia**__ x_


	6. It's Too Late To Explain

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, you really are great and they help a lot when I don't feel like writing. It's good to hear your opinions and which couples you like etc :) So thanks again!_

_Anyway the latest chapter, dedicated to all you amazing reviewers! You rock my socks!!_

**_Chapter 6 – It's Too Late To Explain_**

She put on one last coat of lipgloss and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing. You always do." A voice said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ha, you're just saying that to make me get a move on." She laughed.

"Maybe, but still, you do look amazing."

She grinned at him, her dimples showing.

"You know, we could just skip the dinner altogether." He joked, signalling with his eyebrows.

"Nice try hotshot. Come on, or we're gonna be late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked up to the house, both completely nervous. He was nervous because he knew that family dinners always ended up badly in his family. If it wasn't Dan and Keith arguing, it was Dan and either of his sons. But it was one of those sons that made Brooke nervous; Lucas. She hadn't seen him since their encounter at the river court and she knew it was going to take some amazing acting skills on her behalf to look like she was okay with this whole family dinner.

The door opened as Deb stood smiling.

"There's my boy!" She yelled, pulling Nathan in for a hug.

"Hey Brooke. Good to see you."

"Hi Mrs Scott. Thanks for inviting us over." She answered as Deb kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem sweetie. I thought it would be a good idea now everyone is back in town, you know?"

Brooke grimaced a smile and nodded.

She walked into the dining room, holding Nathan's hand, for security in some way. There he was, sat toward the bottom of the table. Both she and Nathan smiled. Brooke looked at him, her legs trembling now. She quickly turned her head towards Nathan, laughing as he spoke. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Lucas' eyes on her, staring at her up and down.

"You two sit here." Dan exclaimed, pointing to the two seats opposite Lucas and Keith. She hoped to god Nathan would take the one opposite Lucas, but he didn't.

"Congratulations you two. Looks like Nate finally found a winner, huh?" Keith said as Lucas sharply looked down to the floor. He hated hearing it, that Nathan and Brooke were engaged. Every time he did it was a sudden realisation yet again.

"Yep, I sure have." Nathan replied, a huge grin plastered over his face.

Lucas reached for the bottle of wine, pouring himself a huge glass. He quickly gulped it whilst everyone was talking, and then decided he needed another. The others were oblivious to his excessive drinking. But that was the Scott family for you.

After a while, one glass led to many.

"You okay, Luke?" Keith asked noticing Lucas was acting a little different.

"I'm… I'm… Oh I don't know…"

Keith looked beside him, noticing the empty wine bottle on the floor.

"Luke, are you drunk?"

"Just a little." He replied, laughing loudly. "Okay, a lot."

"Okay if I take him to lie down, Deb?"

She nodded and Keith pulled Lucas up, resting him on his shoulder, and led him upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been there a while now, and with the departure of the drunken Lucas, Brooke had to admit it was going better than she had thought it would.

"Okay if I use the bathroom, Mrs Scott?"

"You don't have to ask Brooke." Deb replied, laughing as she did so.

She smiled back, and exited the room, walking up the stairs towards the bathroom. As she got to the top, she felt a body come behind her.

"Brooke…"

She turned around to see Lucas standing outside the bedroom door. She sharply turned around, hoping to just leave, but he put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble."

"Well you are trouble Lucas."

"Look, I just wanna talk, please?" He asked, looking down into her eyes.

"Well? Go. I don't got all day." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I just… well… you know me. I was the guy around here. I'd just get off with girls and that'd be it. You came along, and well, I liked you. You were my first girlfriend Brooke and I just never thought a guy like me would fall in love. So well, when I kissed Peyton and felt nothing, I realised I wasn't the same guy I used to be, and that was when I realised it, that I loved you."

She paused for a second, taking a step back as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's great Luke, really." She said harshly. "But why now, huh? Why now? I mean, why not tell me all of this then? Or couldn't you be bothered to fight for me? Because from where I'm standing, you couldn't have loved me that much."

"I guess I was just too…"

"Too weak, too pathetic. Just save it Lucas because now really is not the time for this. You're over a year late."

She turned on her heel and quickly walked back down the stairs as he watched her walk away.

"I love you." He mouthed silently. The words he desperately longed to say, but just couldn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, so I know this was short but I can only upload when down my aunties so this will have to do for now. _

_Do you guys still like this fic and where it's going? What are your opinions on couples etc? I'd like to know any of your opinions or feedback on anything here._

_So pleaaaseee review and I'll upload soon!_

_Love Ya, __**Sophiaa x**_


	7. Where Can U Run To Escape From Yourself?

_Thank you to those of you that reviewed. Please keep doing so as I'm really grateful for your support! You really do rock:)_

_**Chapter 7 – Where Can You Run To Escape From Yourself?**_

Brooke was so thankful that the meal at Dan's house was finally over, yet she couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Lucas. She hated that he had this hold over her, that he just snapped his fingers and she was hooked, that a single word could leave her weak or that the simple thought of him was enough to make her want to cry.

"So Mr," she called to Nathan, attempting desperately to revert her thoughts. "Is everything sorted for the engagement party?"

"In answer to your question, yes. I've checked over everything twice, not that I wanted to, I just know how much of a perfectionist you are."

"Hey!" she joked as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"I know you want everything to be perfect and all, but I could marry you today with none of these clothes. I wouldn't care about the venue or the outfits or any of that stuff, just as long as I got to marry the most gorgeous girl in the world."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "No clothes, eh? Don't tempt me hot stuff." She replied as he broke in to fits of laughter.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Ah, shame. I was just coming around to the idea. Although, you naked is a pretty hot sight, I wouldn't want all those women after _my_ man!"

"Oooh, your man huh? Is someone getting protective?"

"Yes you are my gorgeous, sweet, amazing man! And me? Protective?" She paused for a second as she giggled and then winked. "Absolutely."

"Good." He replied and kissed her lightly. "I love you Brooke Davis."

"Back atcha hotshot. Although soon, you'll have to call me Brooke Davis-Scott… or just wifey."

"Ha, you always seem to make me laugh, even with the most serious things. Now come on, we've gotta get some sleep, we've things to do tomorrow." He answered as he held out his hand, her clasping on to it with her own. Everything was going to be just fine, she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey bitch." Rachel joked as Brooke sat down beside her on the couch. "I'm surprised you've actually came to see me. No offence or anything, but shouldn't Brooke Davis be stressing about the party arrangements? You do realise it's only a week away, right?"

"No offence taken." Brooke answered. She was obviously used to Rachel's abruptness by now. "Anyway, _whore!"_ She continued, emphasising the word, "Nathan has sorted the whole thing out. So I thought I'd come and see my so-called friend. Ah well, I guess I could always go see Peyton instead." She joked.

Rachel was afraid of Brooke's newly re-established friendship with Peyton. Firstly, she hated Peyton for treating Brooke the way she did. Brooke was many things, and Rachel knew that, but a bad friend certainly wasn't one of them. She always put Peyton above everything else and she hated the fact that Peyton could just abuse Brooke's trust like that. Secondly, she was afraid that maybe now Brooke had Peyton back in her life, there wouldn't be room for her anymore. Rachel too was many things, but she valued her friendship with Brooke more than anything, and she was just so scared that she would lose it.

"No, no! Don't go." She quickly added as Brooke smiled. "Anyway, how was last night? You know, over at Dan's?"

"Oh well. We got there and it was just the usual really. Well, except that Lucas was there. And guess who had to sit opposite him? Yes, me! I swear Dan does this stuff on purpose. Anyway, I met Keith. Aww he was lovely you know. Sooo anyway... everyone was just talking and then Lucas goes and makes a scene as usual. He'd been drinking so Keith had to take him upstairs. But, the rest of the night went surprisingly well. There were no arguments between Dan and Keith as Nathan thought there would be. Well, I go upstairs to use the bathroom, when he grabs my shoulder."

"Who did?" Rachel interrupted. "Lucas?"

"Yeah. He starts speaking shit like how he only realised he loved me when he kissed Peyton and how sorry he was."

"Oh god, Brooke. What did you say?"

"I just told him that he was weak, pathetic and over a year late."

"Good." Rachel replied. "You should be glad that Nathan is nothing like him."

Brooke smiled weakly. She was extremely glad that Nathan wasn't like Lucas. For one, he'd never cheat on her and he would always love her; that she knew. But in a way, she wondered if it was a bad thing; if there was a spark, anything, that was missing. She didn't know what to think, and she knew she wouldn't get the answers any time soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on the door as Keith answered.

"Oh, hey Nate. What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd come over and see you. I mean, with you being gone for what, two years now?" He laughed.

"Yeah it's good to see you again Nate. Look, I don't mean to be rude but I've really gotta go. I'm in a rush to go over and see Dan. He needs someone to help him manage the business and I could use the money while I'm back in town, you know?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I understand Keith."

"You're more than welcome to wait. I'm not gonna be there for long."

Nathan thought for a while. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. Brooke was over at Rachel's and he really just wanted some male company for a change.

"Yeah okay. See you in a bit." He replied, as he went on inside.

He bent down to turn the TV on when he heard footsteps come in.

"Decided you'd rather not go see Dan after all, huh?" Nathan yelled as he got up to turn around. "Don't blame you. He can be a real..." He said as he was suddenly cut off.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he walked over.

"Just came to see Keith."

"Oh… right." Lucas replied, somewhat disappointed that Nathan hadn't actually came over to see him. "So, what's up?"

"Just been planning this engagement party. I never knew there was so much stuff to do. But if that's what Brooke wants." He finished.

"Is that what you want?"

"I want whatever makes her happy." He replied, unaware of the small smile that appeared on his face when talking about Brooke. To Lucas, however, it did not go unnoticed.

"So...umm..." Lucas stuttered. It had never been this awkward with Nathan before.

Just then Nathan's phone started to ring, both of them thankful that the awkward silence was broken.

"Hey you. I'm just over at Keith's. Yeah... yeah... yep that's fine. You want me to come get you? Okay, say about, ten minutes? Right, well I won't be long. See you then. Yep, love you too." He spoke, completely unaware that Lucas was listening intently.

He hated how Nathan spoke to her; it should've been him. He should've been the one going to get her, telling her he loved her. He hated how unfair this whole thing was, but deep down, he knew he only had himself to blame.

"Right Luke, I've gotta go. Brooke wants to go through some things about the party, and neither of us have eaten so, she's hungry." He said whilst laughing to himself.

"Well, it's all about Brooke!" Lucas replied bitterly.

Nathan paused, glaring at Lucas. "What?"

"Well Brooke snaps her fingers and you go running. Some kind of man you are. We all know who wears the trousers in that relationship." He huffed.

Nathan was now furious. "What is your problem, Luke? You go away for a year and when you come back you think you can act like this? You think being a man is showing them who is in charge? Maybe in your mind! I'm happy, that's all that matters. I'd do anything for Brooke, like you never did."

"Oh so now you're some kind of saint, huh?"

"Grow up will you? I never said that. Look, I'm going. I really don't have time for this. But I'm telling you now, you do anything to upset Brooke at our party, your snide little remarks or trying to cause a scene, and I swear to god Luke, I won't be happy."

This time, Lucas didn't reply, he just shut his mouth and stared as Nathan walked out. He had never seen his brother like this. Nathan was the quieter of the two. Granted, he was bigger than Lucas, and more than capable of causing a lot of damage, but the way he spoke was what scared Lucas the most. He could see just how protective Nathan was of Brooke, if only he had been the same, just like Nathan had said.

He just sat there, thinking about what a complete jerk he had been. He had cheated on Brooke, worst of all with her best friend, destroying their friendship. He had ran away because things were tough, instead of facing what he had done. He had left his best friend Haley, and treated her badly when he had spoken to her. And now? Now he was lashing out at Nathan, claiming he wasn't any kind of man, when deep down, Lucas knew that Nathan was more of a man than he would ever be. He couldn't handle being back in Tree Hill, he needed to escape from all of this, to escape from himself. There was only one place he knew of, the place where he always used to go.

He got to the river court, sitting down on the side. He had no intentions of actually playing basketball, he just wanted to clear his head, before he started lashing out on even more people. It was cold and he started rubbing his hands together. He looked up upon hearing footsteps, wondering what on earth the girl was doing here, especially on a night as cold as this one.

"Well, this is a wierd coincidence." She giggled, as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, I know right? What are you doing here?"

She paused for a second and then sighed. "I just needed to clear my head. I'm all over the place." She replied.

"Snap."

She looked at him seriously as he brushed it off with a laugh.

"So what's wrong Peyton?"

"It's just this whole thing with Brooke. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy we're friends again, but, oh I don't know. It just doesn't feel the same, you know? She said we will get there but I'm really not sure." She hesitated, and he hinted for her to carry on. "You know, whenever Brooke was bored or anything, she just used to come over without asking, stroll in and we just used to hang out for the rest of the day. Now, I hardly see her and when I do, she always texts first to say_ 'Okay if I come over for an hour?' _or something like that. It just always used to be me and Brooke, and now, it's Brooke and Rachel or Brooke and Haley. I just feel like there's no need for me in her life anymore, you know?"

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry if it's my fault, I..."

"Nah don't be silly. From what I remember, you didn't force me to kiss you." They were both silent for a moment. "So what's up with you?"

"Umm... I just had a bit of a bust up with Nathan that's all. Totally my fault."

"Oh right. You'll be fine anyway. I'm sure Nathan thinks nothing of it, he's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is. Unlike me, huh?"

"Luke, you're a great guy too. You just, well, you've made mistakes, but I guess that's a part of life. Nathan just knows what he wants, and pretty soon, I'm sure you will too."

Unaware to Peyton, he already knew what he wanted, and that was Brooke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoped you all liked this chapter, and I made sure it was a lot longer than the previous one. _

_So please leave feedback as it really does help. I love knowing what you guys think before starting the next chapter!_

_Love Yaa_

_**Sophia**_** 3**


	8. A Prior Engagement

Wow, I can't believe it is two years since I updated! So sorry but I completely forgot about it until I checked my old email account and saw the alerts and reviews! But anyway, hopefully I can update a little more now and get the story finished. So if by some miracle you are still reading this story, enjoy :)

**Chapter 8 – A Prior Engagement **

After all the planning, the big day was finally here. Well, not the _actual _big day, but the engagement party.

"I've told you to stop worrying, everything is going to be perfect," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke reassuringly.

"Everything is already perfect," she whispered, "I've got you."

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Now get ready!" he said, smacking her backside playfully as he left the room.

Brooke grinned to herself at how utterly adorable Nathan was. She loved everything about him, how completely gorgeous he was, how he would always protect her, and let's face it, it wasn't difficult with those amazing shoulders! She loved how he made her feel, how he was completely trustworthy and most importantly, how he wasn't Lucas Scott, but yet, if that was true, what were these thoughts swirling around her head about that certain Scott brother that she didn't even want to think about? God, he was good. He didn't even have to be there and he was still controlling her thoughts, making her feel even more paranoid about the engagement party she should be looking forward to. This was going to be a strange night that was for sure.

* * *

Everyone finally started to arrive: Dan and Deb, Rachel, Peyton, Haley and random family members that both Brooke and Nathan only really invited out of loyalty. They smiled and thanked everyone for their gifts, Nathan not too pleased at all of Brooke's old 'aunties' that continued to kiss and squeeze his cheeks.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Nathan grunted. "I seriously have about eight different shades of lipstick on my face." Brooke laughed loudly as she too kissed him on the cheek.

"Make it nine, hot stuff," she joked as he smiled and walked off, signalling that he wouldn't be long.

As the door opened, Brooke rolled her eyes at how ironic it all was. As soon as Nathan leaves to go to the bathroom, Lucas walks in. She put on the fakest smile she had, and boy had it helped her out in her time.

"Glad you could make it." She said, almost emotionless.

"Wouldn't miss it. Where's Nathan? Isn't he meant to be by the entrance too, considering you are meant to be his fiancée?" Lucas questioned, raising his left eyebrow as he scanned the room.

"He's gone to the bathroom." She shot back, angry at the fact that he could even think of accusing Nathan of being anything but supportive. "He was covered in lipstick. It was all my family you see. They couldn't believe how amazing _my_ fiancée was." She smiled as he winced at her comment. "_Good"_, she thought to herself! A little taste of his own medicine wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

As the night wore on, even Brooke had to admit she had gone a little overboard on the champagne, but she was only celebrating, so it was ok, right? She grabbed Nathan's hand as she led him to the dance floor.

"Come on my most gorgeous boyfriend I mean, um, fiancée." She mumbled as he chuckled a little at her slurred speech. It had been a while since he had seen Brooke drunk, and he had to admit, he quite liked it. Whilst he loved the normal Brooke, it had been the outgoing, crazy Brooke that he had initially fell in love with, flaws and all. So her being drunk was actually kind of endearing to him. He walked with her to the centre of the floor as they attempted to dance, yet it was mainly Brooke wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her up.

"Nate, you do know I love you, right?" She asked, as she briefly lifted her head before it fell helplessly back on to Nathan's shoulder.

"And you do know I love you too Brooke Davis? Even if you are a drunken mess." He chuckled as he felt her fingers dig behind his neck.

"I am not a mess!" she protested. "Drunk maybe, but not a mess. Do you know how long it took me to get ready?"

"Yes, I had to wait for ages. But no, you're not a mess. Even drunk you are still gorgeous."

She again lifted her head as her eyelashes unintentionally fluttered at his comment. Her hand on the back of his neck pulled his head closer to hers, and without regard to the people that were left at the party, she leaned in and kissed him. She could feel him smiling as his lips touched hers and she closed her eyes in content. Unnoticed, Lucas watched, jealousy filling his whole body as he saw how in love they were. "That could have been me!" He cursed himself, and as the two broke apart, he quickly turned his head away. God, he hated himself at this moment.

* * *

As most of the guests had gone, Lucas sat alone, waiting for Keith so they could leave already. He couldn't stay any longer. Nearly everyone had left and it was killing him to watch Nathan hold Brooke as she slept on his shoulder. He looked at his watch. What on earth was Keith doing? Just as he did so, the door flew open, as Keith ran in, clearly out of breath and his face red.

"Keith, what's up?" Lucas ran over to him, sensing something was wrong.

"Where's Nathan?"

Lucas pointed over to the corner and Keith ran over. Nathan quickly looked up as he heard Keith running over followed by Lucas, and as he saw Keith's face, he too immediately guessed something was wrong.

"Nathan, I've got some bad news. It's Deb. On the way home she and Dan got in an accident. She's at the hospital. It's bad, you've got to go."

Nathan looked bewildered. He was in shock, he couldn't move or speak.

"I... I.. What about Brooke?" He finally answered, looking down, knowing right now she was in no fit state to go with him.

"Luke can take her back. Look, we need to go Nate, now!"

Nathan eyed Lucas suspiciously. He was still pretty pissed at the argument he and Lucas had been in. The last person he wanted to take his fiancée home was Lucas, especially considering how much of a jerk he had been to Brooke in the past. But he had no choice, his mother needed him, and besides, Brooke was so out of it she probably wouldn't wake up anyway.

He lifted her into his arms, his one hand holding her back and the other her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her head into his shoulder. He caught his breath and looked down at her beautiful face leaning into him. He felt a slight tinge in his heart as he remembered the last time they were like this.

"_She's pretty wasted Luke. She's calling for you. I think you better take her home." Nathan stated._

_Lucas laughed and walked over. She jumped up immediately and clung to him, her arms around his neck all that was holding her up. _

"_Hey sexy!" she joked and he smirked at her._

"_What am I gonna do with you Brooke Davis?" he asked. "I doubt you will ever learn how to handle your drink."_

_She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. _

"_True. But you know, you look a whole lot hotter when I get drunk. So how about we leave this place and go back to mine."_

_She winked, and he loved the fact that she was so drunk she could barely open her eyes, yet she could still wink at him. Typical. She knew how to drive him crazy. He lifted her off her feet and into his arms and she chuckled as he did so._

"_To bed we go!" she yelled and he jokingly put his hand over her mouth to quieten her._

"_Maybe for you, pretty girl. It looks like I'll be spending the night looking after you."_

"_Ok, I admit it. Maybe I'm not in the best state to get it on with you right now. But you like me anyway, right?"_

_He nodded and replied, "And you like me too, right?"_

"_Always," she replied sweetly and he smiled to himself at how perfect things were. But in typical Brooke fashion, she then leaned over and threw up on his shoes. _

Brooke Davis was a handful, that was for sure, but he wouldn't have changed a thing!

* * *

I have no idea if anyone is still even reading this, but if you are, please let me know it is not totally pointless in me continuing and review. I really would appreciate it.


End file.
